New Villain in Town
by Agent Silverfox
Summary: A young teen is the new villain in Happy Harbor, but he isn't what he seems as the Young Justice fights him. Please read and review.


**Agent Silverfox: This is a joint fanfic created by Aoi the Nekohime and I. Please read and review, but no flames.**

**Aoi the Nekohime: Yup, just something that we both thought of. And now I'll let my adorable little pet bunny do the disclaimers.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing, Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. The only thing that Agent Silverfox and Aoi the Nekohime own are their OCs.**

**Aoi the Nekohime and Agent Silverfox: Thanks Pinky, below is the format for this fanfic (I hope you find it useful):**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

_Flash backs_

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

Somewhere in Happy Harbor

A young pale skinned boy around the ages of 13 or 14, was standing outside in the icy cold temperatures that would accompany early spring. The young child has an oval shaped face, a long narrow nose, short chin, deepset light blue eyes that are framed by light blonde eyelashes, his eyebrows are a light blonde, shoulder length shaggy dyed blue hair, his lips are thin and pale pink in color. He has an unsually thin waist, chest, and back, lanky arms and legs, long sharp nails, and he was currently wearing a worn out gray hoddy torn blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Leaning on an old abandoned warehouse that seen better days, he shivered absentmindedly and wrapped his arms around himself. Giving a sad sigh when his stomach rumbles rather loudly, '_I haven't ate a single thing in four days,'_ he thought bitterly as he held his stomach, _'But I don't like the idea of going through the dumpsters again,_ _I'm afraid of what I might find in them._' As he gives a quick glance around his surroundings, he notices that someone was coming. The elderly woman appeared to be in her early 50s, her shoulder length graying hair tied up into a tight bun, she has dull blue eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles and sagging skin, and was a rather plump little woman. She was wearing a white dress that stops at her ankles, white high heels and she was wearing a rather large hand bag.

"Excuse me miss," the young boy approached her kindly, "Do you have any food that you could spare?"

"No," she said rather harshly, "You should get a job you lazy bum." He was hurt by what she had said, but hid his pain affectively, _'She just like everyone else,'_ the teen thought as he stared at the cruel old woman,_ 'Hateful and down right nasty toward the homeless.'_

"I'm sorry for troubling you madame," he said wityhout any emotion in his voice what-so-ever, abruptly turning around as he walked down the alleyway that was near the old warehouse. He came to what appeared to be the farmer's market, _'I'm going to hate myself for this,'_ he thought as he quickly snatches some food from the stand and ran away as fast as he could.

"HEY!," shouted a enraged voice behind him, "You have to pay for those!" But the teen ignored him as he rounded the corner, jumping over a few people in a fuitle attempt to escape from the man that was chasing him. Some spectators stopped to watch in amazement, while others shook their heads in disdain. The only thing the teen was grateful for at the time being, was that he had the hood over his face.

He ran into a dark, damp alley and hid behind a few old crates. "Now where did that little snake in the grass go?," said the angry farmer as he glanced around his damp surroundings, "Damn he got away again." When he was certain that his pursuer was no longer their, he cautiously ate the stolen food, '_Well this will do for now,_' he thought giving a guilty sigh.

* * *

><p><span>Later that Night: The Gas Station<span>

The same young boy was busy unlocking the front door with an old paper clip, was now wearing a gray slightly torn shirt, black trench coat, a black mask that covers his upper half of his face, black jeans with holes in both knees, and black steel toed boots. As soon as he heard a faint clicking noise, the child cautiously opened the door and quietly strode over to the locked cash register. As he unlocked it, an alarm was set off. 'Oh crap,' he thought as he hurriedly stuffed the money into his coat pocket and bolted out the door, crouching down behind a garbage can to avoid being seen.

He then noticed a strange looking ship land in front of the gas station, _'What's that?'_ he thought as he continued to stare in amazement as some teens around his age stepped out of the ship. All of them was wearing strange costumes, and were talking to one-another.

"The door doesn't look like its been forced," said the short one of the group, "But the cash register does."

"He or she must have panicked," said the one with white hair, "Its possible that they are still here." The young teen started to back away, when he bumped into a few crates that was behind him causing them all to topple down. _'Crap,'_ he winced at the sound, _'I better leave._' He was about to slink down the alleyway back to the warehouse, when a blur zipped past him.

"What's the hurry?," smirked the teen with bright red hair. The young teen started to back up, when he bumped into something; turning around he came face to face with a black haired teen wearing a black t-shirt with the red letter 'S' standing there.

"At least tell us what you call yourself," said the red haired one.

"Its Mutt," he muttered quietly. As he thought of a why to escape, he glanced around his surroundings and noticed a fire escape._ 'I hope this works,'_ he thinks to himself as he jumps up onto the fire escape, avoiding being tackled by the black haired teen and grabs hold of the ledge of the building and pulls himself up. He was about to continue his way to the warehouse, when a few arrows almost nicked the side of his face, 'Whoa that was a close one,' he thought as he looked down at the ground below him and noticed a woman wearing all green, with long blonde hair and wielding a bow.

She pulled the string back once more and released a few more arrows, which he dodged successfully. _'If she keeps this up,'_ he thought as he ran across the building, _'She might kill me.'_ He looked back to see if anyone was falling him, because he heard a really creepy laugh. But when he turned his head back around he saw another kid with black, yellow, and red costume as he threw some sort of boomerang at him. He was about to back away when he bumped into someone else, turning around he saw that it was the guy with white hair._ 'I don't want to fight anyone,'_ he thought as his mind raced, 'I hope this works.' He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some sort of ball.

As he slams it down on the ground, it emits large amounts of smoke. Giving him excellent cover, as he ran off in the direction he was intending on going in the first place. As he slinks into the building, he moves over to a stack of crates. He opens one of the crates and places the money inside.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile back at the Gas Station:<span>

"Megan," asked the white haired teen, "Do you have anything yet."

"No I'm sorry Kaldur," the green skinned girl said, "He's blocking me out. All I'm getting is the lyrics to a song that is all in German."

"He calls himself Mutt," the red haired boy said with a smile, "But that's all I could get out of him." Examine the area for any clues on their mystery robber proved to be harder than it looked, '_Seems as though he knows what he's doing in a sense,'_ Kaldur thought as he glanced the scene of the crime once more.

"He used a handmade smoke bomb," the boy wearing black, yellow, and red, "Explaining this to Batman isn't going to be easy."

"I agree with you on that one Robin," the red haired boy said still smiling.

"He also seemed able to dodge my arrows easily as well," the girl with the long blonde hair said deep in thought.

"Time to head back," Kaldur said as they all boarded the ship back to Mount Justice. Everyone agreeing that this new villain was going to be a problem in bringing down, before he did anything else.


End file.
